During certain surgical procedures, particularly orthopedic surgeries, it may be desired to obtain radiographic images before and even during surgery. Sometimes a radiographic image of a particularly wide or long body part, such as a pelvis or a femur, is taken. Often these images are used to take various measurements of the patient. For example, an orthopedic surgeon may take an intra-operative radiographic image of a patient's pelvis to, for example, measure a discrepancy in a patient's leg lengths. A common apparatus used to take such intra-operative images is a C-arm that includes an X-ray source and X-ray detector. However, a pelvis is often too wide to fit within the field of view of an image from a C-arm. Furthermore, distortions in the image, particularly parallax distortions near the ends of the field of view, may cause the accuracy of any measurements taken using such an image to be reduced.
There is a need for a system that allows a surgeon to view intra-operatively, for example, a full body part, such as a pelvis, that corrects effects of parallax distortion to allow the surgeon to make accurate intra-operative measurements.